Complementary to absolute temperature (CTAT) voltages are widely used for construction of Band Gap references, temperature sensors, and bias generators. While CTAT voltages may be derived in many ways such as using complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistors, junction field-effect transistors (JFETs), and diodes, accurate and repeatable CTAT voltages are typically generated using bipolar junction transistors (BJTs or bipolar transistors). A CTAT voltage is generated using a BJT by configuring the BJT in a diode-connected mode of operation and generating the voltage across the base-emitter junction. The base-emitter voltage comprises various components that do not exhibit CTAT behavior and hence are imperfections of the CTAT voltage. Some of the imperfections may be are addressed by trimming or calibration techniques. But such techniques do not work well for imperfections such as parasitic base and emitter resistances that are embedded within the BJTs.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.